There are devices in the market that make it possible to dispense active substances to treat air or water, such as air fresheners or insecticides, that are also subject to adjustment.
This adjustment is generally achieved by opening or closing a window in varying degrees to adjust the level of communication between an internal chamber where the active substance is and the external fluid medium (air or water).
In currently known dispensing devices, adjustment is achieved with the friction of the different parts of the device or the addition of a small interference among the parts, such that changes in the adjustment produce a click that is audible to the user.
These dispensing devices are designed for use in static locations because they are not prepared for use in places where they could be subjected to random or abrupt movements, such as, for example, in washing machines, sports bags, etc., where the device may be subjected to external friction that could cause an alteration of the adjustment level selected by the user.
Therefore, the need for a dispensing device that makes it possible to adjust the dispensing of active substances and that can be used in certain places where it could be subjected to random and sudden movements, such as a washing machine or a sports bag, is very clear.